A disguised Rose
by Akia and Amora
Summary: A girl by the name of Cattelyn is like everyother girl. But when the YYH gang appears things go weird, like how they have her schedule. HieixOC, KuramaxOC
1. Prolouge: Cattelyn and Mira

_Prolouge:Cattelyn and Mira_

A/N: yo,Akia here, I don't own YYH, Just Cattelyn Melir(or Cat),Mira Shindo and the teachers...oh and the demons in later to come times.

Cattelyn leaned over to Mira." Look at those pushovers at the front of the class." She said in a whisper to her best friend. Mira's hair was currently dyed pink, but that was subject to change any day now, she changed her hair probaly once every couple weeks or so.

" Now will you four please introduce yourselves?" Asked the teacher Mr. Seguchi.

" I'm Kazuma Kuwabara." Said a dorky red-head who seemed to be all talk and no power to back it up.

" I'm Yusuke Urameshi." Said a boy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes. He looked to be strong than the first, but till just a chump pretending to be tough.

" I am Shuichi Minamino." Said a red-haired green eyed boy. He didn't seem the fighter type, mroe scientific or what not. He was somewhat attractive and Cat figured he was probaly a popular guy in his last school.

" Hiei Jaganshi." Said the shortest of them. He had spiky black hair with a white starburst pattern. His eyes were blood red. He looked menacing, but to Cat he was just a boy trying to be tough.

" What a bunch of pushovers!" She said sadly," they are problay like all the other Bakas at our school, either nerdy or tough guy wannabes." She wished that she could meet someone different than the guys she knew. Little did she know, that with these guys she'd get her wish.

" Yea, you'll break 'em down before the end of the month." Said Mira with a slight sneer.

" Maybe."

" Miss Melir! Are you listening?" Yelled MR. Seguchi at her.

" Huh? What is it sir?" She asked lookign at the teacher and the boys through her blonde bangs with her brownish eyes.

" I said, that you will be showing these boys around." She groaned," Is there a problem Miss Melir?"

" Yes, there is." The boys looked shocked, so did the teacher...but no one else was." I refuse to show around people who are the very epitome of the kind of people I hate. People who think they are tough, better than everyone else. When in truth they are just a bunch of wannabes who can't hold there own for five minutes."

" Miss Melir! You will show these boys around or you will have detentions for a month!" _ooo, that hit hard, i ahve classes and i have to practice...i can';t have detention...damn it..._

" Uggg...fine whatever, i'll show these blockheads around for awhile." The boy say around her except the dorky red head who sat behind the slicky haired guy. Both had dumb looks on there faces. The popular one seemed a bit shocked and the last one gave her a look between anger and shock." Give me your schedules so i can see where you go." once given to her she looked at them._ History, Pre-Calc, Chemestry, Honors English, Art, Cooking class, Choir and PE. Sheesh only the popular red head looks as though he could have this schedule and yet they all do, adn it's my schedule...scary._

" There is no fucking way you all have this schedule. The two behind me are too dumb for it, the other black haired guy would probaly not like the electives...only the red head could have this. And how come you have my schedule anyway? It's very weird."

" Well, first off the red head, who you sa is the only one who'd have the schedule is called Shuichi thank you, and second for me anyway, maybe just similar intrests?"

" Possibly, but those three it seems impossible." She said to Shuichi. She hated to admit it but she liked him, he was polite, unlike every guy at her school.

" Hn, I'm Hiei not the other blacked haired guy." He said angrily.

" Sheesh, sorry..." She said expressing her thoughts of his rudeness," Well, whatever, i'll show you guys around whiether the class fits you or not...'we have to take the path that we path we have to take'or whatever"(A/N 10 points if you can guess the show this quote is from, 20 if you can guess who says it, 30 if you can guess who says it second, 40 if you can say the name of the episode it's in, and 50 if you can name who the first person says the quote too.) Cat led them through each class, adn was correct in her placing of the boys.

After school she met up with her pink haired friend.

" i'll be over in a little bit after I pick up my dance adn Martial arts clothes."

" Yea, cause, we need to practice for our teaching job." She said waving and walkign home. She was almost there when some guys surrounded her.

" Give us your purse and no one gets hurt."

" you wish." She said punching the leader in the stomach before he could even blink." Any of you guys wanna try it?"

" Damn, this chicks crazy!"

" Yeah, let's get outta here." The guys ran off adn she walked home, unaware of the red eyes watching her from up above in a tree.

A/N: Oh, yes, prolougeover. and also prolougehorrible...but oh well...it get's better. And i bet none of you can guess who the red eyed person hehe, well review if you like...and answer the little quiz if you like in the review, i was serverly bored..;.


	2. The True Tough People In Town

_Chapter one: the true tough people in town _

A/N OKay here it is the first chapter of it...well anyway, the answers were as follows:

1.Vandread

2. Hibiki Tokai

3. The Captain

4.To Feel The Fire

5. He says it to the whole crew.

Ha, maybe i'll do another one in here somewhere. Anyway thank you:Pure Shikon,4-is-lovely, herangelofdarkness-hisblackgoddess, and Evil Bunny of Death for your reviews! Oh, yea, I only own, Mr. Seguchi, Cat adn Mira...oh and yes, red eyesHiei.

Cat walked upstairs quickly, shoving open her door. She looked through her drawers and closet until she found a white tank top and black short. she pulled on sone black tennis shoes adn ran downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and let Mira in. Her outfit was all black.

" Come on, Cat let's head out back to practice. If we aren't ready our students won't be." She said dragging Cat outside.

" Okay, Cat vs. Mira! Begin!" Mira loved announcing fights more than being in them, if that was possible. Cat came at her quickly about to punch but she blocked quickly. Cat jumped back as a kick almost tripped her feet from beneath her. It went on like this for awhile, each circling eachother, trying to find a weak spot to exploit, but then again they had been fighting together for years and knew eachothers weak points.

" Mira, this isn't very good practice, we know eachother's moves to well." She complained after an hour of training.

" I know, but who else can we call?" She reasoned.

" Those new boys, we'll show them who the true tough people in town are." Said Cat excitedly," They gave me their number so I could call for a tutoring job for the dumber two." Cat ran inside with a small piece of paper in her hand. She quickly dialed the number then the voice of Shuichi answered.

" Hello? May I ask who's calling?" He said in his polite voice.

" Oh, hey Shuichi, it's Cat, the one showing you four around school."

" oh, good to hear from you. Do you need something?"

" Me and Mira were wondering if you four would like to come over and train with us. We teach a class of young kids martial arts, but practcing with eachother is almost impossible. We know eachother to well." She explained to the red-haired boy.

" Why, i'm sure they'll come, we'll be there in say twenty minutes."

" Okay see ya then." She hung up the phone and went out to Mira." They'll be here in about twenty minutes, let's cool down and make some dinner, that way we'll be energized for the battle."

" Macorni and cheese with chicken nuggets?" asked Mira with a smirk.

" Of course...can't cook anything else." She said getting everything started. They had just finished dinner when the boys got there. Cat opened the door for them. " We are eating dinner first, to get more energy and what not." They all sat down and ate.

" Kuwabara stop hogging it all!" Yelled Yusuke.

" You have more than me, Pig!" He shouted back.

'"I'm sorry, I can't concentrate. Not with those two morons in the back." Said Hiei angrily when Cat tried talking to him.

" I'm trying to ignore them!" She said happily.

" Really? How's it going?" he asked intrested.

" Not so good." She replied back.'( A/N so nother quiz, ah boredom is so nice. 10 points for the show. 20 for naming the first person speaking. 30 for the second person. 40 for saying one of the two morons. 50 for the other one. 60 if you can name what they are driving in. 70 if you can tell me it's other name.)

" Yes, would you two please keep it down?" Asked Shuichi.

" Oh, hey Shuichi?"

" Yes?"

" How are you liking the classes here?" She asked curiously.

" Oh, i like them very much." He replied with a smile.

" That's good. Well, let's get stated before it gets to late." She led them out back adn Mira went to one side.

" First up. Cat vs. Kuwabara. BEGIN!" Cat came up behind him quickly and shot a leg out while he tried to turn making him land on his back. He got up clumsily and she kicked him in the chest knockign him backwards and to the ground once more.

" Sheesh, can't you stay off the ground Slowpoke?" She said with a sneer. She looked and saw an evil smile on Mira's face too. She stepped down hard on Kuwabara. " I'd say this is over wouldn't you Mira?"

" Yeah, i would. FIGHT OVER! Cat is the winner. Next, Cat vs. Yusuke. BEGIN!" Yusuke came up to her with more speed than Kuwabara. She shifted left quickyl and stuck out her arm and he ran stright into it falling to the ground.

" Faster, but still no brains to execute moves with." He jumped up and tried to punch her again. She caught is fist and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain.

" Ouch, that had to hurt. Cat wins. Cat vs. Shuichi." Cat blinked and she lost him. _He's fast!_ HE came up behind her and hit her square in the back knocking her forward but she kept stnading.

" Fast, but not enough power to back it up." She analyzed to herself. She ran swiftly at him catching him off guard and hitting him in the shoulder. They continued switching blows until she hit him in the ribs and Mira said the match was over.

" Last up. Hiei vs. Cat." As soon as they started Cat knew that he was as quick as her, or faster. He was also very strong. They both took turns trying to hit eachother but blocked eachtoher only getting hit rarely. cat saw an opening and jump kicked at him. He quickly ducked and grabbed her foot. He spun her around and threw her at a wall. She turned so that her feet would hit and she propelled off the wall fist ready and hit a suprised Hiei in the chest. He cam at her quickly and started punching her so fast she could do nothing but get a few blows in of her own. She was breathing heavily and so was he. _This is it!_ everyone thought as both ran towards eachtoher and hit. Both sprawled on the ground unable to get up. '_well, now that didn't hurt.'_

_' Of course it did, don't deny it.'_

_" Don't get snippy.'_

_' You're one to talk.'_

_' aww, shut up, i bet your sorry ass.'_

_' maybe but i'm not the one about to blackout.'_

_' I am not-'_ but as soon as she tried responding to the rude voice in her head she blacked out nd was carried inside.

A/N okay short chapter...sorry bout that...well please review and feel free to answer that quiz...i don care ifit's totally off just guess something so that i won't be completly bored...haha, oh well, well i'm gonna go do somethin else to relieve my boredom...maybe i'll add more to Girl with The Golden Eyes...


	3. Demon Power

_Chapter 2: Demon Power_

A/N Answers to the quiz:

1. Saiyuki

2. Sanzo

3.Hakkai

4.Gojyo

5. Goku

6. Jeep

7. Hakuryu

Well, enjoy another chapter...nother quiz in this one too..ahh the power of boredom...

Cat awoke on her sofa with the others sprawled asleep. she looked around at them. _' Hey voice in my head, you awake?'_

_' Yes.'_

_' How am I talking to you?'_

_'I don't know.'_ it replied. She looked over at Hiei his crimson eyes stared at her. A tremble in the ground rocked them both and they stood quickly." What is it?'

" A demon."

" DEMON!" She shouted and much to her suprise no one woke up." they can sleep through anything."

" No doubt." They ran out back and saw a blue demon. It started raining and they were quickly soaked. Hiei ran at the demon and sliced him with his sword, strangely enough, she wans't scared at all. Hiei quickly killed the demon.

'"Oh no! I'm completely drenched! I do hate the rain. It makes me so depressed!"'(A/N: 10 points for the movie. 20 for the chacter.30 for which sene, u know like first meeting with him/her or what not. 40 if you can tell me what he's riding. 50 if you can tell me what happens to it...) She said grumpily, clearly in a bad mood.

" I can see that."He said. He dragged her inside. Cat ran up and grabbed a towel for both of them. She cam edown to see that he was already dry.

" What on earth?"

" Fire demon, I can heat things..." He explained simply.

" Oh, okay." she said. She wasn't the least bit shocked about this for some reason.

" The reason you aren't frightened is because you're one too."

" Come again?"

" You are a demon, our leader Koenma asked us to come and bring you to him, he felt your dormant demon power."

" wow, that's...cool..." she said kinda shaken up.

" You are obviously some sort of telepath, but the rest is a mystery to us." She didn't liek the idea of being some creature that even he didn't know about.

" What does that make me? Some freak or something?" She said with a slight sob.

" No, plenty of normal people are actually demons or what not." He said trying to stop her from crying out right.

" Really?"

" Of course, actually our PE teacher is one."

" Why doesn't that shock me?" She said with a slight smile. She didn't relize the lights slightly blinking," From the storm?"

" No, it's you, you are using your telekinesis without knowing it, it's best if you get to Koenma soon." Hiei woke up the others. Cat expalined that she may not be back for awhile to Mira who nodded sleepily. Hiei, opened a portal and they went through. They stood infront of a big castle.

" Wow nice place." Said a voice with a whistle of impressment. They all turned to the voice.

" MIRA!" they all shouted at the pink haired figure at the portals edge.

A/N: okay...short yes i know...well please review and feel free to try to take a whack at the quiz, and i honestly don't care if it is totally off...


End file.
